Please Remember, Don't Surrender
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: 1584 Carlisle, Pennsylvania, The cellar door shut on them all, and Damon wants her back. Alice and Edward by his side to get family out. 2008 Fells Church, Virgina, witches found, cellar door is going to be opened. Completely Original. One-shot. OOC R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries :(**

**A/N: It just came to me after the most recent Vampire Diaries show came on.**

**Based on the book, some things from the show to make it complete, but mostly from the book.**

**All Vampire...all of them are Vampire Diaries Vampires.**

**Enjoy!!**

*********

1584 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

As the cellar door slammed shut Isabella Masen let out a menacing growl of fury scaring the others further in. Thy shall be doomed once she is out. Her fangs came down in my fury looking for some flesh to pierce. Damon had been changed right before Isabella was taken. They do not know he is a vampire, and they better not find out.

She could hear that spiteful witch Juliet putting a spell against the cellar door sealing them in forever. However they may not die. They will not die! They will get out! There bodies would become paler than usual, and they would not have energy to get up until blood was in there system. But they will not die.

As Damon witnessed his love get trapped in the cellar her growled in rage and thought about taking the damned witch down and opening the door up. He knew that they would get him before he could finish them all off though, making him even more mad that he had to get them out later. Alice came up next to him and watched horrified as the witches put on a spell at the door trapping her sister, Rosalie, in as well.

"Not much one can do when thy spell is put on thy cellar." she whispered to him. He glared at her before turning and running. He kept going as if his life depended on it. He would not give up to get Isabella out, even if it took forever.

1697 London, England

The spell had not been yet broken with the decease of all the witches. No one could help them out. Sometimes, Edward could hear the pleas and growls coming from inside the cellar, and he knew he had to get his sister Isabella out and love Katherine.

He was now in a Coven of sorts, or with one other named Carlisle. He found him, he was one a few decades old. He had a ring made for him. He had about seven extras for any purposes in the future.

1697 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

Isabella was slumped on the ground with a blonde haired pretty woman next to her. She had found out she went by the name Rosalie. She was here, but they had not taken her sister Alice. Isabella had confirmed that they had not taken Damon, her love, either.

By now they had lost track of the year not knowing when or if they were going to get out there. They were all blood thirsty now and some had gone into what was like a comatose state. They knew it had been over one-hundred years. They just wanted them to hurry. Their eyes would be bloodshot soon. Not something that was to pretty.

Katherine Peirce had been a dominating vampire and had seduced and changed her brother, Edward Masen. She was locked away in here too, somewhere in the very back of the cellar she lingered, not wanting to be bothered. She was rude and thought she could get everything she had ever wanted out of life. Now she was stuck in this black hole with the rest of them.

She was changed by Klaus. An evil vampire, who was said to be summoned by demons. She had been with both the Salvatore brothers, the other knowing, but not caring. Just as long as they got a part of Katherine. Katherine had been a vampire for over two-hundred years before they were locked away in the cellar, the whereabouts unknown to them.

There was a distant but defined screech from where Katherine was. Isabella sighed and got up as fast as she could. Katherine had the most energy out of all of the people in the cellar. She had found a human when we got down here about fifty years ago and drank the blood. The human was dead but has some blood in him.

Vampires fought over him but Katherine won in the end. Rosalie and Isabella just stayed back and didn't even try.

Isabella walked down the long corridors. What must have been at least an hour, she came to a halt in front of Katherine. "What is wrong, Katherine?" Isabella asked her.

"I need out of here! I can not stand it any longer! This is hell! I am thirsty!" she cried to her in an angry voice. Isabella sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, something she had picked up from Edward.

"We all are, Katherine." She replied in a raspy, dry voice. She turned and walked back down the cellar corridor and slid down next to Rosalie.

* * *

As Damon paced in fury, Stefan sighed. "Damon! You will get her out eventually!"

"I just want Isabella! I do not care about anyone else!" He yelled at Stefan. Stefan looked at his feet, because he wanted his sister back too, or so that is what he called her. She had been in there far to long. They knew she had a brother. Damon wanted to find him, along with a witch so they could get the cellar open.

"I want Isabella, too. And we will get her, but you have to be patient if you want to get them out alive." Stefan commented.

Damon growled and ran to the woods were the cellar was. He started banging on the door. "Isabella!" He yelled before leaning his forehead against the door. Stefan went up to him and pat his back.

"We will get her out, Damon. You are not the only one who wants her out. There is me and you and Edward. We will get her out." Stefan soothed him before there was noise on the other side.

"Damon! Stefan!" they each shared a glance with each other.

"Isabella!" they both yelled back at her. Damon pulled on the door handle but the door wouldn't budge. He growled in anger and smacked the door with force. Stefan took a hold of his wrist and pulled him back to the house. They got back and Damon fell back on the bed. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Edward stepped in with his ring glistening.

"Stefan. Damon." he nodded. Damon jumped up and was standing in front of Edward holding onto his shirt at the shoulders. "You have to help us get Isabella out!" he cried. Edward chuckled.

"That is the reason I am here. I came from England. I want to get her out. Now all we need is two witches." he said to Damon.

"Problem, the line has died out." Stefan replied stepping in. Edward and Damon both growled. "We have to get her out!" Damon roared, punching the wall next to Edward's head. Edward sighed and moved before Stefan. "How do you know?" he asked him.

"I saw the last one die. There might be a chance that there are some relatives around somewhere, but it would take forever to find them." he said in a calm voice. Edward opened his mouth the respond but was cut of by the other brother.

"Then lets go looking!" she yelled before flinging the door open only to stop in front of a petite girl. "Are you coming too?" he asked impatiently.

"I am coming with you because my sister is in there..." she said before turning around and running full speed. Damon followed along with Edward and Stefan.

1777 Chicago, Illinois

"Where the heck can we find a damn witch?! We have been searching for eighty years!" Edward yelled. Jasper, a blonde haired male vampire had joined them and was now with Alice. Carlisle was out in Italy.

"I just want her back! Is it really this hard?" Damon asked no one in particular. "Just one measley vampire. That is all." he cried. He was to love sick to just let it go.

Stefan went up to them. "Guys, be patient, I want her out to because she was like a sister to me." he said in a calming voice. Alice spoke up then, having a vision. "Uh...guys?" she said nervously.

"What?" Damon asked.

"We are not going to find a witch until the year 2009." she said. They all looked at her weird because of the strange date. "Two-hundred and thirty two years, does that help?" All their eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Will the world even exist then?" Jasper spoke out. Alice shrugged and walked off.

"Where will they be?" Edward asked.

"In Carlisle." she stated. She ran back to the huge mansion they were all sharing and slammed right through the door, almost bringing it off its hinges. Edward and Jasper sighed before entering behind her.

Damon slumped through the door and fell onto the couch.

1777 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

This is endless! Isabella thought while she sat there groaning in agony of not having fed in over one-hundred and fifty years. Not one of the other vampires in the cellar had moved in a long time. They did not have the energy.

Katherine had not been seen by any of them since Isabella went to she was she was mad about a while back. Isabella looked into Rosalie's eyes and looked shocked at what she saw knowing her own eyes were like that. Bloodshot.

She did not know if they were actually going to make it because it has been so long. Damon, please hurry. Isabella thought before slumping back down against the wall.

1863 Austin, Texas

"Why in the hell is this so complicated?!" Damon yelled, furious.

"Um, maybe because there are billions of people in the world and people think witches are mythical and do not exist, therefore there are not that many of the around, or any at all." Edward replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Shut up, copper head." Damon snarled, "I do not need your sass." he said prancing around mimicking him.

"Well this 'copper head' happens to be Isabella's brother. Show respect." he sneered.

"You wanna go?" Damon said stepping up to him. Edward stepped forward too, before Stefan intervened. "Guys, guys! Fighting is not going to get her out anytime soon. Lets just keep looking and move on to the next city, alright?" he said in a calming voice.

Both of the other men sighed and nodded, apologizing to each other. "Now that we got over our immaturity, Damon," Stefan started, raising one eyebrow before continuing. "I think we should go and move on to the next city and continue our search." He turned and was out the door in seconds, everyone else on his tail.

"But Alice said...ugh, I guess it will not hurt to continue looking." Edward said.

1863 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

Now, not even one vampire in the cellar could move at all. They were all too weak to even move their arms, or jaws to speak. Their jaws would have to be pried open to take their first drink if they ever got out of the cellar. Isabella was losing hope of Damon and her brother Edward to come get her. Katherine was just waiting for the damned cellar door to be opened so she could drink, not caring who it was.

She was the feistiest of them all. Always, when she had some energy, she would scream out in fury and then slump back against the wall. About fifty years ago, she had come out from the back of the cellar, but did not have enough energy to get back, so each day she would move a little bit and the slump because her energy was gone that fast.

She was always glaring at everyone that was in the cellar. If anyone tried to look at her she would get pissed at them. Isabella tried her best to show Katherine that she was rolling her eyes but without the energy, it did not work to well. Not knowing the decade and day was really bothersome to all the vampires.

Suddenly she heard a groan from beside her. She swung her head around the best she could to see Rosalie there. She did not look good.

Her hair was matted on her face and neck. It was crazy all over the place. Her dress was shagged at the end and ripped in various places. She also had mud caked on it. Most of it was dried though so it would take forever to get off. Not that it would matter most likely because the style had probably changed over the couple of hundred years the were most likely in here.

She heard Rosalie groan again and looked down at her form that was now on the ground completely flat on her back. Her eyes were now closing and her breathing was slowing. Obviously she was not going to die but it would take her more humans to recover the worse she got.

1952 Europe

The third war in a one-hundred year time span just ended. World War II. Everyone was getting restless about the wars. The vampires were now in Europe trying to find witches even though Alice said it would not be for another fifty-seven years. They were still gonna try.

Damon was restless and would not even sit or stand still for more than five seconds. Edward was pissed and always glaring at him. Stefan was jut worried and Jasper and Alice were god knows where.

Emmett, a huge vampire with curly brown hair and a strong build, had joined them about fifty years ago. He did not have anyone in the cellar, but he was just lonely.

He had lived in Asia all his life, but spoke english. His parents were from the United States. He was turned in the late 1700's.

Damon sudenly called out. "I swear I am going to rip the witches head off when we find her." he sighed in anger an continued pacing. "Uh, Damon?" Stefan said to him.

"What?!" he roared.

"If you rip the witches head off, your never going to get into that cellar." he said calmly. Damon lunged, but was stopped by Emmett and Edward.

"It was a figure of speech."

"Retro." Emmett said. All the vampires turned and gave him weird looks. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"First, did you really just say 'retro'? And second, WE ARE NOT EVEN IN THAT TIME PERIOD YET!! We have another eighteen years, and that is in AMERICA!!" Edward yelled at him in a loud voice. Alice was giggling in the corner of the room. Jasper was shaking with laugher. Damon had completely frozen, not moving at all, and Stefan sat there with his head down shaking it from side to side in disappointment.

"Whatever," Emmett mumbled, walking out of the room.

"I swear he was born with one brain cell." Alice mumbled, grabbing Jasper's hand and walking out the door to hunt. Edward silently agreed in his mind before joining them along with Damon and Stefan.

After they all killed their prey and were full, they headed out towards the next destination in France.

1952 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

Rosalie's condition only worsened. Most of all the vampires were unconsious, or unaware of what was going on around them. Katherine always tried her best to stand but ended falling all the time. She wouldn't give up though because she was so stubborn.

Isabella had not moved at all in over two-hundred years because she did not have the energy. She felt as if she moved one inch her bones would snap and she would turn into a pile of dust. She didn't dare move.

Rosalie groaned about every hour, or so Isabella thought it was likely to be that long. When Katherine had the energy, she would sit there and glare at Isabella. Isabella didn't know why she did though.

2008 Fells Church, Virginia

Stefan and the rest of them had just arrived in Fells Church. The dress was different from the 1500's. They had denim jeans and cotton shirts. Edward and Stefan decided to go to school with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. It was their first day and they were in the office, waiting for their timetables.

Stefan was facing the door when a girl passes with a red headed girl, clutching her books to her chest. She looked alot like someone he knew. Her blonde hair the same color as...Katherine's?!

Stefan grabbed Edward's shoulder and spun him around to see the girl. Edward's eyes widened and looked right at the girl. Edward shook his head and turned around. Stefan kept his eyes on her, and the girl, probably sensing someone staring at her, turned and looked him dead in the eye.. She looked shocked but stood their and stared back.

Alice was suddenly next to him clinging to his side, trying to get his attention. "Stefan! Ste-fan! STEFAN!!!" she finally yelled, aggravated.

"Huh?" he asked, still lost in thought.

"We have to go or we'll be late. The girl turned her head back to her friend who was calling her name. They walked away and the 'Mason's' slipped out of the office and separated, all going to their first class. Stefan walked into his History class grabbing a book from the teacher and turning to walk to the seat the teacher had pointed to when he saw the girl from earlier sitting there. When he sat down next to her he turned his torso to her and eyed her. She kept her head down the whole time.

He sniffed the air looking for a scent of vampire, and when he didn't smell any, he sighed and turned back toowards the front of the classroom.

He opened to the page in the book the teacher had said and froze instantly. They were learning about the vampire hunts in the 1500's and the cellar that contained 'vampires'. No one believed it, but the should because it was real. The red head that was with the Katherine look a-like in the hall straightened up in her seat and folded her arms across the desk, as if she knew what the teacher was gonna say was the whole truth.

She suddenly turned to Stefan and looked right into his eyes, nodded and got he attention back on the teacher.

She knew. She knew they were vampires, that he was a vampire. The Katherine look a-like noticed the exchange between them and looked at both of them before continuing to doodle on her notebook. Once class was over, Stefan stood and walked out the door.

He stood against the wall and waited for the girl to come out. When she did her red hair swayed as he pulled on her arm, and took he into a deserted hallway where Alice had already brought the rest of them. Damon was slumped on the wall looking pissed.

"Damon, she's the key." Alice whispered to low for the red-head to hear. Damon's head snapped up and he looked right at her, his eyes boring into hers. She gave everyone a confused look.

"I know y'all are vampires, but what do you mean 'I am the key'?" she said, a southern accent coming out.

"First of all, lets get over the name basis. I'm Alice, This is Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett, Stefan, and Edward. And then there is Damon, but he mopes to much for his own good and doesn't come to school with the rest of us. And your Bonnie, and your friends name is Elena." Alice said in a quick mumble.

"Um...do I want to know how you know my name?" she asked warily.

"She has visions, now will you help us or not?" Damon said quickly.

"That all depends on what you want help with, but I will not, no matter what, open the cellar. It is for the good of all the people of Carlisle." she said, staring directly into Damon's eyes.

Suddenly Damon was standing in front or Bonnie, holding her by her neck, pinning her up against the wall, glaring at her. "Help us!" he growled out. She grabbed his forearm and threw his hands off, then using her powers, she spun him and her around, pinning him against the wall. "No!" she yelled at him, then let him go.

"If I open the tomb, all of the vampires will get out." she said.

"No they won't! Do you seriously think that they will have the energy to get up after almost five-hundred years? Just please help us! That girl, Isabella that you learned about in history, she's in there! I love her! You have to help me get her out! There is only three vampires we have to get out total. Isabella, Rosalie, and Katherine. That's it!"

"I can't do it, Damon!" she yelled to him. Stefan looked around and saw some people start to look around the corners. He lightly touched Bonnie's back and whispered to all of them, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" nodding his head in the direction of the humans.

Damon huffed and stalked forward, out the doors of the school and downthe parking lot. When he got to the edge off the forest, he took of at inhuman speed. Stefan pulled Bonnie onto his back and the rest of them all took off after Damon.

When Damon got to the house that they were staying in, he slammed the door open. He got in and fell right onto the couch. Bonnie hopped off Stefan's back. She walked over to a chair and sat down slowly, eyeing each and every vampire.

"I can't help you guys," she said to them. "I'm sorry."

Damon's throat started to close up. "You have to! Please." he begged her. She shook her head and looked at Stefan.

"You have a grandmother right?" she nodded swiftly. "You two can get the cellar opened and et them out then. You have to help us please. We will leave you alone if you help us, but we need to befriend Elena first because she looks exactly like one of the vampires in the cellar, Katherine." Stefan said to her.

She responded almost immediately. "Maybe, let me get Elena and then we'll come back here." she got up and left right after that.

Edward went with her so she could get back to the school fast. She got on his back and they were at the school in a matter of seconds, just in time for the lunch bell to ring and Elena to come outside. Bonnie hopped off of Edward's back and ran over to Elena, grabbing her hand and taking her back over to Edward.

Bonnie got into Edward's arms. "Elena get on his back and close your eyes. Don't worry, I'll explain once we get to where were going." Bonnie said to her.

"Okay." Elena said then grabbed Edward's shoulders, jumping up. She locked her hands around his neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist so Bonnie could grab hold of her ankles.

Elena screamed as Edward took off at lightning speed but Bonnie shushed her. They got back to the house and Bonnie got out of his arms and started walking towards the house. She looked back and saw Elena frozen on Edward's back. Edward was getting annoyed and looked back at her raising his eyebrows. She just stared ahead and Edward huffed and walked through the door and into the house.

"Um..." was all Emmett got out.

"She's in shock from the run and won't let go." Edward said to him.

She finally let go and sat on the ground unmoving. Bonnie went over and grabbed her forearm, dragging her up and over to one of the chairs. She sat her down and started.

"Basically, they," she said waving her hand around the room, "are vampires, and I," she pointed to herself, "am a witch. They want me to op-en the cellar located in Carlisle, Pennsylvania that we learned about in history because my relatives put a spell on it so the vampires couldn't get out."

"Um, okay, but why do I need to be here then?" Elena asked her.

"Because you look so much like one of the vampires, Katherine, that is in the cellar and we want to know why." Edward said. Elena nodded and sat back in the seat she was currently in, crossing her arms as Stefan and Edward ran full speed over to the laptop on the corner of the room.

He quickly typed in Google and first looked up 'Gilbert'. He surfed the summaries until he found one that looked promising.

**Gilbert, a last name of someone that came to Fells Church in the 1500's. One of the original settlers of Fells Church. Migrated over after the 'vampires' were locked away. Jonathan Gilbert would be responsible for the move.**

They next looked up the last name Peirce. The first artical was looking the most promising.

**Peirce, last name of a family from the Renaissance in Italy during the 1500's. The family moved from Italy to Carlisle, Pennsylvania. ****Katherine Peirce was said to be a 'vampire' and was thrown into the cellar along with others. A descendant by the name of Elizabeth was said to be the daughter of Katherine. Eliabeth was questioned but she had almost no memory of her 'mother' because she was supposedly thrown into the streets by Katherine. Many generations later, in the mid 1900's, the lastest Peirce had a daughter named Isabel. Late one night Isabel went missing and was proven dead weeks later. She was also pregnant at the time. No one knows what happened to her.**

Edward nodded at the information, not doubting any of it...yet. He next searched 'Elena Gilbert' and clicked on the first article. After about ten minutes of looking and clicking different things, he finally found the key to Elena looking exactly like Katherine.

"Elena," he started, "you were adopted, you're mom, real mom, was named Isabel and was a descendant of Katherine. She was kidnapped and 'disappeared' from where she lived when she was pregnant as a teenager. She wasn't killed, she was kidnapped by a vampire and he kept her until she had you, then he killed her and you were left to fend for yourself. Someone from the Gilbert family found you and took you under their wing. And here we are now."

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"You are a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandaughter of my Katherine." Edward said to her. She looked at him funny before recollecting on something he said. "Wait, did you say your Katherine?" she questioned.

"Yes, I was in a relationship with her before she was thrown into the cellar, but no, I am not your grandfather in any way shape or form. My sister, Isabella, is in there. She was in a relationship with Damon and they were in love-" he was cut off by Damon clearing his throat. "sorry, they are in love. I want her back as well, and then there is Rosalie, she is Alice's sister. Emmett doesn't need to get anyone out, he was just bored so tagged along with us." Edward explained more than necessary to her.

He suddenly turned to Bonnie. "Will you help us or not? We know that your grandmother can help you." Edward narrowed his eyes into slits while looking at her.

"I have no idea, I need to talk to gran first, then I will get back to you. You do know, as a result of opening the tomb, you will not come back to Fells Church. Ever. Or Carlisle for that matter, maybe in one-thousand years from now though. What would that be 3008? Ha, funny." was all she said before leaving with Elena on her tail.

"Yea,ah!!" Emmett suddenly called out. Everyone in the room turned to look at him and he just stared blankly at the wall behind Jasper's head.

"Okay....well, I'm just gonna go." Damon said before going upstairs. Alice and Jasper went out the door silently, going to follow Bonnie to her grans house. When they were outside, they stood right under one of the windows and listened in.

She was retelling the whole thing and how Elena looked like one of the vampires in the cellar. Her gran was there, shaking her head back and forth with her arms crossed across her chest. She was not happy either.

Bonnie was trying to convince her gran that these were her friends, but her gran wouldn't listen. She didn't trust vampires. She thought that they would try to get them all out.

"Gran! I made them promise that they wouldn't come back if we opened the cellar. They agreed! If we don't help them, they will just stay here, who knows what they'll do!" Bonnie argued.

Alice snorted and looked at the street, hearing a noise. She stood up swiftly and started walking towards the street. Jasper followed after her. When Alice got to the side of the house, she froze, causing Jasper to run into her from behind. He opened his mouth to speak but Alice held up one finger signaling him to be quiet. I clamped his jaw shut and focused his eyes on the figure.

From what he could tell, it was a vampire, but he didn't know the vampire by name. He didn't even look familiar. Alice seemed to know him though.

"Klaus." she whispered. The vampire supposedly named Klaus' head snapped up and looked directly at Alice. Her eyes went wide and she turned, grabbing Jasper's hand and ran back to the house they were staying at. She swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, locking it even though he wouldn't be able to get in due to the fact that he needed to be invited in.

Stefan saw her urgency and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her making her look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. By now Damon, Edward and Emmett had all joined them.

"Klaus, he's here." was all she said. Stefan's hands move mechanically back to his side. Edward's eyes went wide then turned to slits in anger. Damon had frozen, eyes wide, and Emmett stood there, along with Jasper not knowing what was so bad about this vampire.

"What's so bad about this guy?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"What?! Are you crazy?! This guy is like an axe murderer! He 'killed' Katherine. He is psycho! He holds grudges. He could kill all of us in two seconds. He wants to get revenge. He wants Isabella and Katherine." Jasper nodded his head in understanding and Emmett was cowering in the corner, most likely from fear.

"Elena," Alice suddenly said. "He's gonna go after Elena because she looks like Katherine. We have to go get her because he will influence her." Alice jumped up and flew out the door with Edward, Stefan and Damon following right behind her and Jasper and Emmett stayed back just in case.

Elena was sitting in her bed thinking over about the days activities. She had her journal open and sitting on her lap, pen in hand.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Bonnie comes from out of nowhere and drags me to the forest beside the school. There, a very handsome mad is standing and she tells me to not worry. So I get on his back and we take off at a death defying speed and end up at this huge house that is in the forest._

_When we get inside there are even more handsome men and one woman. I find out all of them are vampires, but they won't hurt me and Bonnie is a witch._

_Then later they tell me I look like one of the vampires in the cellar in Carlisle, Pennsylvania that we learned about in history class. I also find out that they want Bonnie and her gran to get three vampires out, one being the one looking like me._

_Then, two vampires Stefan and Edward looked at some history and I find out I'm adopted. The vampire in the cellar, Katherine, is an ancestor._

_~Elena_

Suddenly, Elena's door flew open and her aunt Judith was standing there.

"What's up, Elena? You've been quiet since you got home." her aunt accused. Elena thought to herself, Maybe it's the fact that my best friend is a witch, we have five vampires going to my school, and I'm adopted!

But she decided not to say that or her aunt would send he to a mental institution."Maybe because I just found out I'm adopted!" she yelled, standing up and throwing her hands in the air. Her aunt gasped, covering her mouth."How do you know that?" she asked her, confused."Research." was all she said, technically, it wasn't a lie, but she did leave out the fact that she didn't research it. Two vampires aunt glared at her and walked out of the room. Elena let out a huff of breath and sat down on her bed. She was sitting there thinking when she heard a knock on her window. She jumped and looked outside. There was an unfamiliar person sitting on the branch right outside her window. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Come to the window a-" he was cut off when a figure sprung at him and knocked him off crashing him to the ground. Elena shook her head and looked back outside and Stefan sat there.

"Elena, listen to me, you need to open this window right now and let me in." Stefan didn't compel her and she opened the window.

"Invite me in." he stated.

"Come in?" it came out as a question. Stefan swung himself in and looked into her eyes.

"Elena, you need to pack your bags. We have to get you and Bonnie out of your houses. There is another vampire here by the name of Klaus. He is evil and obsessed with you ancestor Katherine. He wants to kill her and Isabella and you and Bonnie. Oh! And put this necklace on and never take it off. It's got vervain in it and it will protect you from any vampire that tries to compel or bite you." Stefan explained to her.

"Okay," was all she said before packing. It took her ten minutes than she got onto Stefan's back and the jumped out the window, locking her bedroom door, and leaving a note just in case her aunt got in. They landed softly and Alice, Edward and Damon were all fighting the one vampire. Elena put her face in between Stefan's shoulder and neck. She could feel him take off and run, most likely going towards Bonnie's house or his own.

They stopped and Elena looked up to see their house. She slid off and went inside.

"Elena, I will be back, I have to get Bonnie and her gran. Emmett and Jasper are here, stay next to them the whole time."

She nodded and Stefan took off. He ran to Bonnie's house and repeated the same steps. She willingly agreed but her gran was negative to going with vampires, but eventually agreed and hopped into Stefan's arms. He took off back to the house. When he got there her dropped them off and then went back to the outside of Elena's house to help get Klaus. On the way he stopped and picked up some wooden sticks strong enough to puncture Klaus' skin and continued to run.

2008 Carlisle, Pennsylvania

Isabella had not moved in so long. She was sure he bones wouldn't work any more. If she ever even got out of here. Rosalie's eyes were completely shut, and she doubted the would open till she had blood in her system.

Isabella was doubtful of ever getting out. Katherine had just gotten even more rude. She didn't know how her brother fell in the love with the twit. She remember Klaus and wanted to see him.

If Isabella had had the strength, she would have gagged at the name.

2009 Fells Church, Virginia

They had defeated Klaus that night almost a year ago. Elena and Stefan ended up falling in love with each other. Bonnie was best friends with all of them and her gran was fond of them, but still had some distrust for them.

They were all packing their bags to head out to Carlisle. Damon was almost dancing around his room he was that happy. The happiest he's even been in the last four-hundred and twenty-five years.

He was just excited to get Isabella out. Stefan doubted he would be that attached to her, but he was wrong, in fact he had never seen someone so in love with someone else in his life.

They had to travel by car.

The ride seemed to be longer than it was because Damon wouldn't shut up. When they finally pulled in, everyone was out of the car in a hurry, not wanting to hear his rambling anymore. He got out and ran ahead of everyone to the cellar. He went up to the door and stared at it, willing it to open without the witches help. It didn't work and they were walking at am extremely so pace for him.

"Come on!'" he yelled out to them.

Two minutes later, they showed up and Damon smiled at them. "Patience is a virtue, Damon." Stefan said to him.

"I don't care about and virtues, just open the damned cellar door already!" he yelled frustrated.

The sun was setting and it was the perfect time. They went around and lit each candle on fire. Damon, Alice and Edward all waited by the door and Elena, Stefan, Jasper and Emmett all waited about a foot from the fire on the opposite side of the other three vampires.

Bonnie and her gran started to chant words to a spell, their eyes closed, holding hands. After about five minutes it was completely dark and the door opened.

Damon didn't hesitate to go in the second it opened. The witches head snapped up and they looked directly at the door. Edward and Alice entered as well.

"Now when they are ready to leave, we must chant another spell to let them out. They must get out fast when we do this part.

Isabella lay there wondering if they were ever gonna get out when the cellar door swung open as she heard. She couldn't open her eyes, and she lay on her side, Rosalie facing her with her eyes closed too.

Isabella rejoiced in her head, waiting for them to find her. She groaned in pain as she swallowed.

She suddenly heard rapid footsteps, then heard tem halt right next to her.

"Isabella!" the voice of the person cried. She would know that voice if it stabbed her in the heart.

"Da-mon." she rasped out. She felt arms go around her shoulders and waist. They heaved her up off the ground and she could hear Rosalie being lifted. She also heard footsteps going towards where Katherine was. Edward.

No one else would be with them that wanted her out.

Isabella curled into Damon's chest, her eyes still not opening.

Damon looked down and held back a sob at the look of Isabella and her condition. He wanted to take her pain away and keep it for himself just so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

He ran to the door and waited. Alice showed up behind him. They could still see out, but they couldn't get out because of the spell. Edward is looking for Katherine.

Five minutes later, Edward came with Katherine in his arms. Bonnie and her gran did the spell.

They all slipped out and as soon as the witches let go of each others hands, the door closed. They did one last little spell, locking the door back up. All the vampire took off, leaving the witches there with Stefan and Elena. They were going to get blood and then come back.

Damon found some alcoholic in an alley passed out. He went over, sat Isabella against the wall and grabbed the man's arm.

He ripped at the vein in his wrist and put the open cut on her mouth.

She latched her teeth on and drank. Halfway through, her eyes opened and her hands went up and held the arm of the man. This one was not going to live. She needed all she could get.

As she finished, she was still weak, but she could stand on her own. She stood up when a man rounded the corner stumbling, obviously drunk as well. Isabella ran, knocking him to the ground and sucking the blood from his neck.

She drank this one dry to, and was fully satisfied. She stood looking around. Her eyes landed on Damon leaning up against a wall, and she smiled. She ran to him, but stopped about a foot in front of him and looked at his clothes.

She put her hand on his jeans to feel the material and pulled back and did the same to his shirt and leather jacket. She gave him a confused look.

"It's the style of the current time." he explained to her.

"May I ask what year is it?" she asked her wording from the 1500's coming out.

"We don't talk like that anymore, if your wanted to ask that, you would say 'What year is it?'" he said to her. "And it's 2009."

Isabella's eyes went wide at the date. "A new millennium?!" she asked astounded. Damon chuckled and nodded. He looked down at her ragged fifteenth century dress and clicked his tongue.

"You, Bella, need a new wardrobe. That dress won't fly in this decade." he said, pulling her into one of the store's closest.

She went in and he pulled a pair of skinny jeans of a rack, some black converse, and a strapless black, white and red shirt that was ripped in the back, showing off her back.

Damon pushed Bella into a dressing room and told her to change.

She came out and he had to prevent himself from jumping her. "This is so weird." she stated. He laughed, threw her dress in the trash, compelled the cashier to think they paid, and left with his arm wrapped around her waist. He also had a brush in his hand.

"Turn around." he stated. She did and he grabbed her hair and pulled, or yanked, the brush through it. There were tons of knots, but after about twenty minutes, he got them out and her hair fell straight down to the middle of her back.

She turned back around when he was done. "Thank you. Now I need to get this stuff from the four-hundred and twenty-five years off my teeth." she complained.

He laughed and ran into a store, coming back with a tooth brush and some toothpaste. He also had nail clippers and red nail polish.

After she brushed her teeth, clipped her nails, and painted them, she was completely in the now.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her face up and leant his down and kissed her. It was passionate and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went to her waist.

He pulled her flush against his chest and made the kiss more urgent. They pulled away after about five minutes.

"I'm sure you want to see you brother and Stefan now, so let's go." They took off and arrived back to see Rosalie and Emmett looking at each other. Rosalie was dressed for the present now as well. Alice was standing next to Jasper looking aggravated. Bella looked at her.

"Hey! I remember you! Your Alice Hale! Rosalie's sister! I don't know who you are though." se said to Bonnie, her gran, Emmett, Jasper and Elena. "Stefan!" she cried, running to him with her arms wide open, ready for his embraced.

He embraced her and let go. "You don't look any different." he smiled.

She laughed and walked back over to Damon, putting her arms around him and him, her. Edward and Katherine suddenly broke the tree line and Bella ran straight towards Edward.

He didn't see her coming and he crashed to the floor with Bella on top of him squeezing the lights out of him. He looked her, made the connection and squeezed her back laughing. Katherine was standing there, picking at her newly clipped and painted nails looking around bored.

Bella got up and ran back to Damon jumping on his back. He smiled at her Katherine whined. "Can we please go? I'm bored!"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. "She's a keeper, brother." he grinned and took hold of Katherine's hand and they all walked, Bella riding, back to the car. Bella, Katherine, and Alice sat on Damon, Edward and Jasper's laps and Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other, holding hands from what Bella could tell. She smiled.

"So who are the new people?" she asked casually, her voice like bells to Damon's ears.

"This is Jasper, Emmett, Elena, Stefan's girl, Bonnie, the witch, and her gran who helped get you out." Alice said. Bella nodded and turned back around and leaned back on Damon's chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist like a seatbelt.

2010 Chicago, Illinois

Rosalie and Emmet had gotten together about five months after the met each other.

They actually got together the day Bella and Damon got married. They had been married now for four months. Katherine and Edward were getting married in two months and Stefan changed Elena one month ago.

They are marrying in a year. Jasper and Alice got married a month after the cellar incident.

No one talks about it anymore and they are all relieved.

"I can't thank Bonnie and her gran enough for getting you out." Damon said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Forever." they all chorused.

*********

**A/N: Review!!!**

**This one-shot, under no circumstances will be turned into a full story or it wouldn't have been this long lol**

**Thanks for reading and I hope it was an enjoyable read. Check out my other Twilight Stories.**

**~XxBloodOfTheRosexX**


End file.
